Los, okres różowy
by Filigranka
Summary: Miniaturki o absolutnie nieistotnych i pozbawionych znaczenia drobiazgach, spotkaniach, uprzejmościach, jakie mogły się przydarzyć Aerith i Sephirothowi.
1. Chapter 1

Taki tam drobiazgi. Z absolutnym brakiem paringu, aczkolwiek tutaj by nawet pasował, bo założenia twórców długo szły w tym kierunku. Rodzeństwo albo pierwsza miłość biednej dziewuszki. Tak czy siak, platonicznie, więc jak ktoś zechce, to odczytanie w tym duchu wyjątkowo autora nie rani. ; - )

Kanon Gry Gier zachowany. Kompilacja istnieje pi razy drzwi, w tle, tak jakby, się przewija. Tzn. imiona niech sobie będą, a chronologia i tak jest niespójna, więc czemu mam się nią przejmować?

* * *

**Nieuważnie, losie**

* * *

Aerith, jak wszyscy w slumsach, niewiele wiedziała o Srebrnym Demonie. Plakaty były kolorowe, zdjęcia w gazetach ładne, reklamy błyszczące. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy wracał z wojny i szykowano mu tryumf, ludzie z uboższych dzielnic mieli, jak to ujmowano oficjalnie, pewne trudności, czyli, jak kolokwialnie ujmowali to jej znajomi, przerąbane.

Wyrzucano ich z głównych ulic, bezdomnych wywożono za miasto, drobnych pijaczków upychano w schroniskach z zakratowanymi oknami. Zamykano całe dzielnice: żeby dostać się do koleżanki, musiała mieć dwie przepustki. Potem, w sam dzień uroczystego przybycia, urządzano festyn, jakby na osłodę – Aerith nigdy na nie chodziła, mimo namawiania znajomych („darmowa wyżerka będzie", „wata cukrowa", „kukurydza i smalec, i smażony ser", „koncerty", „cyrk", „wesołe miasteczko", „fajerwerki"), nie lubiła tłumów.

Koło nosa przechodziły jej więc kolejne okazje, by zobaczyć Sephirotha, rozpoznać ułudę jego uśmiechu, czujność spokoju, niewolę potęgi. Tak, ona umiałaby jednym spojrzeniem ocenić Rzeźnika Wutai – człowieka. Ale nie lubiła tłumów – słyszała więcej, czuła więcej, w rozgardiaszu doznań łatwo mogła przeoczyć niebieskie, eleganckie garnitury.

Kiedy w końcu dziewczyna pojęła wszystko, czy przynajmniej bardzo wiele, było już, jak to ujęto by oficjalnie, trochę za późno. Czyli, jak kolokwialnie ujęliby to jej dawni znajomi, po zawodach: gary pobite, domy spalone, szczątki (ludzi, żyć, serc) pozamiatane.

* * *

**Los, zawsze uroczy**

* * *

Kolejny pomysł działu PR był nieznośny, uznał Sephiroth. Kiedy powiedziano mu, że będzie musiał z powrotem popatrolować jedną z dzielnic przeżył miłe zaskoczenie – brakowało mu pracy, jakiejkolwiek, zadań z realną celem, nie kolejnych treningów. W następnej sekundzie dowiedział się, że potowarzyszy mu ekipa telewizyjna i wszelkie nadzieje przepadły: przechadzka po Midgarze będzie w takim razie z pewnością starannie wyreżyserowaną farsą, gorszą nawet od popisów na paradach.

I chodził teraz wzdłuż ulic z których, nie miał złudzeń, SOLDIERzy trzeciej klasy pousuwali wszelki „zbędny element", od papierków, poprzez samochody, po bezdomnych. Zastanawiał się, czy prezydent Shinra osobiście podpisywał pogodę: ciepło, słonecznie, zachmurzenie niewielkie, idealne warunki do zdjęć.

Usłyszał tupot nóg znacznie wcześniej niż ktokolwiek z jego „patrolu" – kilku żołnierzy, wybranych chyba ze względu na prezencję. Odgłos dochodził z uliczki obok i przez chwilę Zdobywca Wutai pozwolił sobie na schadenfreude powiązaną z wizją osoby, wpadającej na pochód, przewracającej dziennikarzy, kamery oraz tych paru żółtodziobów, ale zaraz potem poczucie obowiązku zwyciężyło, zatrzymał się, czekając, aż biegnący przetną im drogę. Reżyser mruknął coś, zdumiony. Nim skończył szeptać, na ulicę wypadła młoda kobieta, rozejrzała się spiesznie, posłała im uśmiech – chociaż, Sephiroth zauważył od razu, odcinali jej jedną z dróg ucieczki (było widać, że uciekała) – i skręciła w małą, zacienioną alejkę kilkanaście metrów dalej. Zobaczył jeszcze, jak skręca zaraz potem po raz drugi, w prawo.

Wszystko trwało kilkanaście sekund. Zdążył zarejestrować jasną sukienkę, długą do kostek, duży kosz, włosy, ciemny blond albo jasny brąz, piękną talię różową wstążkę we włosach – zabawny, uroczy drobiazg, aż rozbrajający – i tyle. Jeszcze woń kwiatów, prawdziwą, nie taką, jaką miały sztucznie hodowane bukiety Midgaru.

W chwile później na plac wbiegli stróże prawa. Oni, na widok Srebrnego Demona, oniemieli w pierwszej sekundzie, a w kolejnych jęli nerwowo tłumaczyć, że ścigają dziewczynę, handlującą nie tylko na obszarze dzisiaj zamkniętym, ale jeszcze bez licencji. Reżyser klął teraz głośno, bo cała awantura popsuła mu ujęcie. SOLDIER byli gotowi łapać zbiegłą, ale spojrzeli na dowódcę, czekając na rozkazy, gotowi, jak wszyscy nowi rekruci, nazwać północ południem, jeśli ich bohater sobie tego zażyczy.

Ten tymczasem kontemplował topos „ubi sunt", myśląc o pierwszej fali żołnierzy, z których większość już dawno zginęła w Wutai. Medytował też nad tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi biurokracji: tęsknił za czasami, kiedy program był mały, nieznany, a wszystko dało się załatwić od ręki za pomocą rozmowy, bez wypełniania ton formularzy. Przypuszczał, że niedługo będzie potrzebował pozwolenia na wzięcie ołówka z magazynu. Nie dość, że ilość obowiązkowej makulatury rosła z każdym rokiem, jemu, na dobitkę, przy każdym awansie przybywało papierkowej roboty. Zły humor, trapiący od lat Genesisa, skutkował tym, że przynajmniej raz w miesiącu jego połowa dokumentacji szła z dymem,. Od czasu dezercji Rhapsodosa i Angeala uzupełnianiem luk w archiwach zajmował się Sephiroth.

Reżyser był zdecydowanie niezadowolony. Reżyserów, pracowników działu marketingu, PRowców tudzież całą resztę tej reklamowej zgrai Srebrny Demon cenił co najmniej równie wysoko jak biurokrację.

— Pobiegła tam. — Wskazał ręką na uliczkę, w której zniknęła dziewczyna. — I skręciła w lewo.


	2. Chapter 2

****Drabble do FFVII wychodzą mi... tak, jak wychodzą. ; - )

* * *

****_Dla Satanachii Verrier._

**Los w dobrym nastroju**

* * *

Sephiroth wędrował ulicami Midgaru, mamrocząc pod nosem wyrażenia, których młody wychowanek ShinRy z pewnością znać nie powinien. Kiedy wszakże ten młody wychowanek spędza większą część roku na froncie, trudno spodziewać się, by umknął mu żołnierski słownik.

Za ostatnią misję dostał ładny medal. Pochwały. Pewnie sporo pieniędzy, nie wiedział, nigdy nie sprawdzał konta, wszystko dostarczała mu korporacja. Po całej tej szopce powiadomiono go, że jutro wraca do Wutai. Czy musieli go telepać przez dwa kontynenty tylko po to, by odstawić teatr z orderami? Nie mogli ich trzymać w pudełku i wręczać mu hurtem?

Na ulicy odwracano się za nim. Kampania medialna nabierała ostatnio rozpędu, przy okazji pobytu w Midgrze udzielił już z dziesięciu wywiadów. Niedługo nie będzie mógł spokojnie przejść po mieście. Pięknie. Sklął wyjątkowo szpetnie, mieszając wutajski, standardowy oraz kilka dialektów...

I prawie wpadł na małą dziewczynkę. No, ładnie. Już by prasa miała używanie, Lazard by go chyba zabił.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptało dziecko, najwyraźniej przerażone.

Spojrzał na nie uważniej. Wyglądało na niewiele ponad dziesięć lat, miało długie brązowe włosy, niesamowicie zielone oczy, chudą twarzyczkę. Oraz koszyk z kwiatami, co go zdziwiło – rośliny raczej nie rosły w Midgarze.

— Dam panu kwiatka, za darmo... Na przeprosiny — głos dziewczynce drżał.

Kwiatki, bratki, szmatki. Dostał już dzisiaj zdecydowanie za dużo niepotrzebnych przedmiotów. Ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć, oczywiście, mała była i tak zaniepokojona, nawet on nie był do tego stopnia pozbawiony wyczucia.

— Nie ma za co — spróbował zabrzmieć łagodnie; przeczucie mówiło mu, że ponosi klęskę. — To ja nie uważałem. Moja wina.

Dziecko pokręciło głową.

— Pan jest zły na mnie...

Najwyraźniej tak odczytało odmowę przyjęcia podarunku. Sephiroth westchnął w myśli. Dobra, może weźmie po prostu to zielsko, nawet ładnie wyglądało; sprezentuje je ulubionej sekretarce, tej jedynej, która nie próbowała go notorycznie zaciągnąć do łóżka.

Sęk w tym, że dziewczynka wyglądała na dość ubogą. Kwiaty były pewnie jej źródłem dochodu. Nie miał serca tak po prostu jej... okradać.

— Zróbmy tak – skoro oboje nie uważaliśmy, to może oboje się przeprosimy? Ty mi dasz kwiatka, a ja ci dam... ja ci dam...

Zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać kieszenie. Medal byłby niezły: kolorowy, błyszczący, wytrzymały, na pewno wart sporo w skupie złomu – ale najwyraźniej zostawił go w pokoju. Pięknie. Dziewczynka wyglądała teraz niepewnie, jakby mu nie dowierzała. Czy to dziecko było akurat jedynym stworzeniem w mieście odpornym na propagandę korporacji i nie zakładającym wobec tego, że srebrnowłosy nastolatek jest bogaczem, półbogiem oraz godnym zaufania partnerem?

— Dam ci... czekoladę, o!

Znalazł owiniętą w złocony, tłoczony papier tabliczkę, podarunek wciśnięty mu, kiedy wychodził, przez jedną z tych pracownic, które próbowały go zaciągnąć do łóżka. Gdyby miał większą wiedzę o tym, jak powinna wyglądać moralność, zdziwiłby się może, że kobieta owa mogła równocześnie traktować go jak dziecko – vide czekoladka – i świadomie chcieć go przelecieć. Szczęściem, od urodzenia wychowywany był na przyszłą żywą broń, gdzieś koło trzynastego roku życia jął uwodzić obsługę laboratorium, by wreszcie uzyskać pewien wpływ na swoje życie, a obecnie dni spędzał głównie na zabijaniu ludzi, nieliczny czas wolny zaś poświęcał na umacnianie swojej pozycji i upewnienie się, że żaden z naprawdę dobrych rekrutów nie przeżyje infuzji mako (nadal sypiał z obsługą laboratorium), więc takie niuanse mu umykały.

Mała wyglądała na zaczarowaną, dosłownie. Wzięła przedmiot w ręce. Podniosła pod słońce, by zobaczyć, jak pobłyskuje. Ostrożnie odwinęła. Odkryła złotko. Aż pisnęła z radości i zaczęła znowu manipulować rzeczą pod światło. Sephiroth poczuł sympatię.

— Tam w środku jest słodkość, coś do jedzenia. Nie chowaj tego do szafy, to droga rzecz, więc bez konserwantów, składniki naturalne, szybko spleśnieje – trzeba zjeść w ciągu tygodnia. Najlepiej dzisiaj, bo się roztopi. Papierek możesz zachować do zabawy. Rozumiesz?

Pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową, po czym, najwyraźniej przypomniawszy sobie o umowie, zaczęła uważnie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wystawioną końcówką języka, przebierać kwiatki w koszyku. Najpewniej chciała koniecznie wybrać najładniejszy. Żołnierz czekał cierpliwie. Dziecko było, uznał, miłe; poza tym, problem tak czy siak zmierzał ku końcowi.

W końcu dziewczynka wyjęła jedną z roślin – o wielkim, krwistoczerwonym pąku osadzonym na długiej łodyżce – podała mu, starannie ukryła czekoladę na dole koszyka, pewnie w obawie przed złodziejami, a następnie, bąknąwszy nieśmiałe podziękowanie, pobiegła w swoją stronę, pomachawszy mu jeszcze rączką na rogu ulicy.

Nastolatek zaśmiał się sam do siebie i zawrócił w kierunku ShinRy. Kwiat potrzebował przecież wody, zresztą, nie mógł wędrować z nim po mieście, zaraz powstałyby plotki. Zabawna mała, pomyślał. Humor miał już znacznie lepszy; jeśli ją jeszcze kiedyś spotka, zdecydował, kupi u niej najdroższy bukiet.


End file.
